


Marvel One-Shots

by alwaysaslutforfandoms



Series: Marvel One-Shots [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bad assumptions, Daddy Stark, Invisible!Reader, Or Tony's face, Pregnant!Reader, Steve Rogers & his peculiar shower habits, Steve Rogers' Firm Bosom of Freedom, Steve don't break the reader, Tony Snark, uncle steve
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-10 19:24:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7002214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alwaysaslutforfandoms/pseuds/alwaysaslutforfandoms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Series of One-Shots from the Marvel Universe (mainly the movies, I'll make note when it references comics and which they came from)<br/>Part one will be all Reader stories. Part two will have character pairing stories.<br/>Have a handful of ideas (not necessarily great ideas but it is what it is :-P )<br/>Requests are always welcome!<br/>I'll add tags as they become relevant to the stories, I'm a terrible tagger...<br/>Most Current<br/>1. Steve x Invisible!Reader<br/>2. Tony x Pregnant!Reader<br/>Logan x Pregnant!Reader (In Progress/Requested)<br/>Clint x Pregnant!Reader (In Progress/Requested)<br/>Logan x Reader (In Progress/Request/ABO~Daddy!Kink/Requested because this person hates me...you know who you are:-P)<br/>Charles x Reader (In Progress)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cockblocked by the Freedom Shield (Steve x Reader)

**Emergency Room – 9pm**

“Steve, I’m sorry, please don’t be angry with me!” You touched his shoulder and tried to get him to look at you but he sullenly lifted the ice pack to his cheek and refused to make eye contact. You blew out a frustrated breath. The 12 stiches down the side of your face hurt, you were exhausted, and you were 120% done with his lack of response. “It’s your fault you know, if you would have just let me have my fun we wouldn’t be here right now!”

Relieved that you were alright but upset over how the night ended, Steve was on edge and blaming him finally got a reaction out of him. “This is MY fault?! You couldn’t find a better way of showing me your newfound ability? You thought ambushing me would be the best plan?!”

“I thought you would enjoy it! I didn’t expect him to show up and I certainly didn’t think you would break our faces,” gesturing at Tony and yourself, “he doesn’t have the ability to heal as fast as you!” You groaned and turned towards Tony, cringing, “I’m sorry again about that Tony. I’m going to find some coffee, this one is giving me brain freeze, you want?”

“Hey, like you said, you didn’t know I would show up.” Tony shrugged and winced as pain sliced through his shoulder. “I’ll take the largest coffee you can find though. Besides, it was totally worth it to see Rogers lose his shit like that. Priceless.” Tony laughed and tried to wink but his eye was nearly swollen shut and the pain from laughing had him wrapping his good arm around his bruised ribs.

You smiled and touched a gentle hand to Tony’s cheek before walking away. _Poor guy_ , you thought. He totally deserved what he got but it wasn’t him you were upset at. It was Steve. This wouldn’t have happened if he hadn’t said what he did.

“Hey! Aren’t you going to ask if I want anything?” Steve threw at your back.

“Nope,” you responded without turning back.

“She’s right you know, Cap, if you hadn’t spazzed out, we wouldn’t be in the ER waiting room this late and you’d probably be taking Y/N to Funkytown right now.”

Steve slowly turned to the side and stared at Tony in shock. “She ambushed me!” Steve said, indignant. “How can you even talk to her right now? If she had just stopped by and showed me her new ability my room wouldn’t be wrecked and you wouldn’t look like you got hit by a train!”

“I think she WAS trying to show you her new ability, buddy” Tony said with grin. “It’s partially my own fault too. I couldn’t help it, the opportunity for a good pun or inappropriate joke is just something I cannot ignore.”

“I could have accidentally killed you! You can’t just---wait, what did you just say?” Steve asked confused.

“Nothing, just making small talk. Wonder where Y/N is with that coffee…” Tony said pretending to look around for you.

Understanding lit Steve’s eyes and he glared at Tony, “You knew she was there, didn’t you?! How did you know? Everything you said was intentional!” Steve stood up and started pacing around to calm down. He stopped and looked at Tony again, this time with a look of hurt and unease. “Was this a setup? Was it all just a big joke on me that went south?” If he was being honest with himself, Steve was mostly upset out of his embarrassment and for wrecking of your and Tony’s faces. He wasn’t upset with you anymore, but he was losing sympathy for Tony by the second.

“She accidentally kicked my foot when I sat down, that’s now I knew. Relax, being there was her own idea.” Tony sat back and put rested his head on the wall behind him. “She’s tired of waiting around for you to make the first move and decided to take things, you know, into her own hands.” Tony laughed at his pun.

Steve sat back down and stared at the floor while he thought about what Tony said. “You really think so?” Steve asked, looking troubled. “I think we might have had kind of a moment just before you showed up.”

“Don’t be so dense, you guys flirt like there’s no tomorrow and spend nearly all of your free time together. She’s getting frustrated waiting for you to act. She’s beginning to think that it’s all one-sided and that you don’t have any feelings for her at all.”

“Did she tell you that?” Steve wondered.

“She didn’t have to.” Tony opened his eyes and looked over at Steve. “She’s my best friend and I can read her like a book. She likes you, a lot.” He hesitated before adding, “I would make my move soon if I were you. She’s falling in love with you but she won’t wait forever. She’ll give up and focus elsewhere if you don’t do something.” Tony’s name was called and he stood up and turned to Steve before leaving. “Hell, you know what? Don’t act on it, I’ll be there to pick up the pieces and maybe she can learn to love me instead.” With a shrug, he turned and walked towards the nurse.

“No need for that, I’ll speak with her. I’ll fix this.” Steve said, looking determined.

Tony nodded and grinned, “About damn time.”

“Hey Tony?” Steve called before Tony disappeared into the back. “Where’s Funky Town?”

**Steve’s Room – 5pm**

You laid across Steve’s bed waiting for him to return from his mission. Now that you were there you were starting to worry about your plan. You’ve had feelings for Steve for months now. Having gone on several missions together you have learned to read each other and have built a solid foundation of trust. You were almost as close to him as you were with Tony, who had quickly become your best friend since he brought you in. Steve even responded in kind when you flirted with him. Or so you had thought, now you were beginning to wonder if he was just oblivious to your attraction and being the sweet, friendly guy he is. Knowing how old-fashioned he is, you thought you would let him make the first move. It had been months however and nothing. You spend almost all of your time together anymore but he has been nothing but a gentleman with you…and it was really starting to piss you off.

This is where your plan to surprise Steve with your new ability came in. You had only been waiting for a couple of minutes when the door to his room opened and he walked in. He pulled his mask off, dropped it on his desk and leaned his shield against the wall, making a beeline for the bathroom.

You heard him start the shower and while he finished undressing you decided to have some fun. Luckily, you were trained to move about undetected. You moved silently into the shower and held yourself against the wall and waited until Steve pulled the curtain aside and you got your first glance at Steve’s Yankee Doodle Dandy.

Ever the efficient soldier, he didn’t waste time, he grabbed his standard bar of soap and starting at his neck methodically lathered, scrubbed and rinsed his way down. It was fascinating, the whole process took him around 45 seconds max. Steve surprised you with a strange habit and proceeded to grab his toothbrush and paste and starting brushing his teeth in the shower. With his free hand he started reaching to the shower caddy behind him on the wall for his shampoo. He almost smacked you in the head in his effort so you quietly grabbed the bottle and put it in the path of his seeking hand. This sight was for the books, and as much as you wanted to enjoy watching the water running its course down his back and over his superbly sculpted ass, you couldn’t seem to stop watching him brushing his teeth and washing his hair at the same time. Knowing he would be done any second you snuck out and tried to dry off with the shirt he had thrown at the laundry basket.

You made yourself comfortable on his bed waiting for him to return, thinking about your next move. Steve walked out and you forgot about your plans while you enjoyed the view. Steve was a super soldier with a statuesque build who literally didn’t need to work out but you knew how much time he spent at the gym and training, just the same. At heart, he was still in many ways, the same young man that wanted nothing more than to fight for his country but was born without the constitution to do so. He still held many of the same insecurities to this day. He knew he didn’t have to work out to maintain his physique, but he wanted to feel that he deserved and earned his strength and so he trained twice a day. It broke your heart knowing that he held so many insecurities, though it was also one of the things that made you really notice him.

Tony brought you into this crazy new family you found yourself a part of. At first you saw it as more of a gift, a way to help others and ease your conscience at the things you had to do to survive previously. That felt like an entirely different lifetime now. You didn’t warm to the Captain at first. He came off as cocky, self-assured, and kind of a pretentious ass. Always taking the moral high ground, and that perfect mug of his...Tony, however, thought you would be good for each other. He started putting you two on missions together and soon enough you had come to be able to read each other with no words. You also developed feelings for him. Feelings you had been sure you were unable to feel anymore.

You were startled out of your thoughts when the bed dipped as Steve sat down. He set the alarm on his phone for an hour from now and then laid back and closed his eyes. You laid perfectly still, knowing any movement would be detected by him. This was no problem as you were trained to be completely still for extended periods of time. When his breathing evened out and you were sure he was asleep you slowly sat up and grabbed the blanket from the end of the bed and pulled it over him. You leaned back and quickly realized that either he hadn’t been asleep or he woke up when the blanket covered him. He went perfectly still and you could tell he was trying to give the impression of being asleep while listening intently for any trace of sound. After several minutes of this he slowly opened his eyes, sat up and looked around his room. He sighed and ran a hand over his face and settled back down.

The blanket had slipped down to his waist so you took some more time to enjoy the view. You had seen pictures of Steve before the serum, and the difference was like night and day. Tony showed you all sorts of pictures he dug up, and listened to the stories that Steve shared with you during the seemingly endless periods of waiting while on missions. There wasn’t a thing wrong with him before he became America’s Star-Spangled Man with a Plan and you would have fallen just as hard for him then as you had now.

Steve sighed and started smiling and you figured he had slipped back into sleep but then he put one hand behind his head and his other hand disappeared beneath the blanket. At first you thought maybe he was just scratching an itch, but it quickly became clear that there was much more going on under there. You pushed yourself up and sat cross-legged prepared to enjoy the show but in your eagerness you forgot yourself and he felt the bed move as you sat up. Steve immediately aborted his mission and looked to where you had been leaning and used the hand from under his head to feel around the air and bed. When he was satisfied that it was his imagination he laid back down and shook his head, probably figuring that he was overtired. He looked at the time on his phone and then went back to business and your eyes were glued to his bicep flexing as he stroked himself under the blanket that you were rapidly regretting covering him with. You knew you couldn’t surprise him now, you would have to sneak out when you had your chance. Steve would be horrified if he knew you were here for this. One day you hoped you could see him like this while being visible. You let yourself pretend for a minute that he was aware of your presence and imagined what it would be like to hear your name on his lips...

“Y/N…” Steve said just above a whisper.

“Yeah?” You said before slapping a hand over your mouth. You had been so lost in your own thoughts you answered without thinking.

“Y/N?!” now in a much more panicked voice. Steve shot up in bed, eyes wide, looking around the room in panic. “Who’s in here?! Jarvis, is this Tony’s idea of a joke? Are there cameras in here?”

_No, sir. Mr. Stark has been working on a project with Dr. Banner since early this morning._

“Am I alo---“ was all Steve could get out before you fell backward off the bed and landed with a hard thud on the floor. This startled Steve and he jumped out of bed and ended up caught up in the blanket falling with a much more impressive thud on the other side of the bed. The pain distracted your thoughts from maintaining your invisibility and you appeared seemingly out of thin air.

_No, it would appear that Ms. Y/L/N is also in the room, sir._

You both sat up and stared at each other from opposite sides of the bed. “I…uh…can be invisible now.” You waited but Steve made no move to speak, jaw dropped, in complete shock. “Surprise?” You added sheepishly.

“H-how long have you been in here?” Steve finally said after what felt like a half an hour of staring.

Not wanting him to be any more upset you decided to clip the truth for now. You would come clean later when he was in a much, much better mood. “I snuck in and sat on your bed while you were in the shower. I was going to surprise you when you came out but your bed is insanely comfortable and I must have nodded off, and then you started moving and it woke me up! When I saw what you were doing I was going to sneak out and just come by like normal later and show you my new ability.”

“So why didn’t you?” Steve yelled louder than he intended, his embarrassment making him act out of character.

“I tried,” you said, flinging your arms out in exasperation “but when I sat up you felt it, and the next thing I know you said my name and it was all downhill from there, and I end up smacking my head on the floor instead of retreating!” You rubbed the offended spot on the back of your head for emphasis.

Steve had been leaning his red face on the bed trying to get his thoughts together, but the moment he realized you might be hurt, he shot over to where you sat and started running gentle fingers over your scalp, feeling for bumps or bleeding. He temporarily forgot his nudity and embarrassment and was left with nothing but concern written on his face.

“Steve?” You asked quietly.

“Does this hurt? Are you in pain?” Steve asked, ready to carry you down to Bruce’s workshop. Bruce wasn’t that kind of doctor, but after Tony would constantly go to him to patch himself up rather than go to the ER, he would fix minor bumps and bruises rather than argue with Stark until he’s green in the face.

“No, it’s not that.” You looked him down and up, waiting for him to realize he had on no clothes.

“Good,” relief filled his voice, but then realization dawn in his eyes and he stood back up ripping a sheet off the bed and tying it around his waist. “Y/N, what were you thinking? What if I had reacted differently? What if I had hurt you? Or worse?!”

“I could have protected myself!” You came back, offended that he doubted your ability to protect yourself.

“You could have gotten a concussion! You fell on your head!” Steve yelled, red faced. You never had his anger directed at you before, he was usually so calm and collected. You knew he was just embarrassed but you didn’t like that you made him upset. You were hoping for a much different ending to the night.

“I would have been fine if you hadn’t said my name!!!” you threw back. “You threw me off, that’s all!” Then it was your turn for a realization. “Why did you say my name?! Or…do you…are you seeing someone named y/n…” That thought hadn’t crossed your mind. Now you felt suddenly extremely embarrassed and turned to make a quick exit. You nearly made it to the door before you heard Steve say your name again. You couldn’t make yourself turn around yet but you turned your head so that he knew you heard him.

“Please, stay, y/n. We should talk, let’s not leave this for another time. It will just lead to more awkwardness and I don’t want that.”

You slowly turned around and nodded. “Alright, let’s talk.” _One way or the other, at least I’ll know how he feels by tonight._ You both walked toward each other until you stood face to face. Not knowing what to say, Steve raised a hand and brushed his knuckles across your cheek and tucked a piece of hair behind your ear.

“I’m not seeing anyone, Y/N.” Steve said. Then his brows knitted together and he asked, “Y/N, why is your hair wet? You weren’t…when I was…?” Steve gestured to the bathroom.

“I took a shower after training and then came straight over.” You hoped he believed you.

This seemed to appease him, and he gave you a small smile. You stayed this way for several minutes, just looking into each other’s eyes. You both jumped when Steve’s alarm went off, then you both laughed at the absurdity of either one of you being startled by something of this sort.

_Sir, Mr. Stark will be arriving momentarily, should I tell him that there will be a delay?_

Before Steve could recover enough to say anything you both hear steps coming toward the door before you heard Tony knock and announce himself. “Ready for our meeting, Cap?”

Steve grabbed your shoulders and whispered in panic, “Do it again! Disappear, you have to hide!”

You nodded and ran towards the closet but then got another idea. As soon as you faded out you grabbed the closet door and opened it, then closed it, but remained on the outside. You figured today couldn’t get any worse, and now you knew that Steve felt _something_ for you, so you went and hid under his desk.

“Hey, Tony, sorry, I slept through my alarm, let me go throw on some pants.”

Knowing exactly what you had planned today, Tony didn’t buy it for a minute but played along. “No worries, this won’t take long, I’ve had a day that you wouldn’t believe,” he said throwing his hands up, “just sit down, it’s not like we haven’t seen each other in far less flattering circumstances.” He clapped a hand on Steve’s shoulder as he made his way over to the chair in front of Steve’s desk.

Steve grabbed a shirt and threw that on, trying to minimalize the awkwardness. “What did you want to talk to me about?”

You almost immediately regretted hiding under the desk when Steve sat down and tried to scoot his chair in. You had to back up as far as possible but it didn’t stop him from inadvertently bonking you in the face with his knee. Your feet stuck out under the back of the desk and you’re sure you kicked Tony’s feet and hoped that he wouldn’t say a word. He wasn’t stupid, he gave you the idea of surprising Steve, so it was no shock to him to get kicked by an invisible force.

You also knew that Steve now knew you were under there, but there was no way he would lose face in front of Tony, so he wouldn’t call you out no matter what you did. _He’s going to kill me for this…worth it!_ You had become too good of friends with Tony and his ways must have rubbed off on you. _If this ends badly, I’m totally blaming you, Stark._

You ignored the conversation going on above you and decided to have some fun. You started to massage one of his calves, working out any of the tension left over from his day. He gave no noticeable reaction, but when you stopped to give your fingers a break he nudged you with his other leg, which you took as clear approval to continue. You smiled and worked your way up his other calf, kneading his muscles until you were sure he was totally relaxed. You tapped your fingers on his knee while you thought of what to do next, and decided to put to use the new longer, pointed nails you had. You didn’t think they were practical but you didn’t want to disappoint Nat, and she was so excited to take you out for a spa day. You finally found a purpose for them lightly dragging your nails from the top of Steve’s thighs down to his knees. His face gave nothing away and his voice stayed steady but you felt the slight jump and the tremble that had followed.

You rested your cheek on his right thigh while you traced patterns onto his left. You listened to them discuss your new ability. Steve must have mentioned that you showed him already. You started tracing words onto his thigh one letter at a time. S-O-R-R-Y F-O-R T-O-N-I-G-H-T. You didn’t think he was paying any attention to what you were doing but after you finished you felt Steve’s hand caress the top of your head. I-M N-O-T S-E-E-I-N-G A-N-Y-O-N-E E-I-T-H-E-R. His hand stilled for a second and you worried that maybe it was the wrong thing to say but then he started running his fingers through your hair, careful to avoid the sore spot on the back of your head. You almost forgot your game plan, with his fingers in your hair and the warmth of his thigh against your cheek, you nearly fell asleep. You kept running your nails over his thighs and noticed that Steve was enjoying this far more than his face gave away. Tony’s next words made you realize that he must have caught a glimpse of the rising situation under the sheet.

“We should test her ability outdoors, and see how we could utilize it in a fight. We can make a weekend out of it. Camp out! Besides,” Tony paused for a second while Steve nodded at him trying to concentrate on his words and not your fingernails, “I bet you’re a real natural at pitching tents!” Steve used one hand to push his little camper down and hoped that the joke was innocent and not aimed at him. You slid a hand under his and patted his hand, trying to signal to him that you’d keep him safely out of view. He scooted his chair in a bit more and trusting you placed both hands on the desk. You decided to start tracing patterns into the warm skin currently being held hostage by your hand. You thought he was impressive before but he hardened even further under your touch. Testing what you could get away with decided to use your tongue to trace swirly patterns up and down the underside of his shaft, feeling more confident with every twitch he made.

“Maybe we should give her time perfect it, we’ll do practice runs for a while before we try and use it during active battle.” Steve offered to Tony, hoping that Tony would dismiss himself after this. You were impressed, you should teach him to play poker. His superior training allowed him to maintain his poker face the whole time. Until Tony’s next words.

“Good idea, Cap, Keep it secret. Hidden.” Tony looked Steve dead in the eye as he delivered the line that would seal the fate of the evening. “Let her practice her talents under the table for now.” You didn’t see that coming and you pulled back fast and hit your head on the underside of the desk. In an attempt to hide the sound Steve slammed his fist on the desk and nodded in agreement. “That’s a great plan, wonderful. Look man, I’m beat, that all we need tonight?”

“You ok, Cap?” Tony managed with a straight face. “You want me to ask Jarvis where Y/N is? I want to hit the sack but I can get her to come bring you some soup? It’s the weirdest thing though, I haven’t laid my eyes on her once today. You see her?”

“N-No need to bother her at this hour,” Steve said standing up, getting antsier by the minute.

You decided when Steve stood up it was time to flee, your knees were killing you and you wanted to go stomp Tony’s foot one good time before he left. You went to stand up and accidentally pulled on the sheet Steve had wrapped around his waist and he likely thought you were going to tug it off and went to step back. There was no repairing the evening after this.

Steve stepped back knocking his shield over. He turned to pick it up and accidentally stepped on it and it flung up catching him in the back of his knees and throwing him backwards into his shelves before finding its place on his arm. When he hit the shelves one side went down and all his books and photos were now falling toward his face. He tried to toss the shield out of the way fast so he could catch the end of the shelf and fix it before everyone was on the floor. This would have worked if the shield hadn’t pinged off the wall and clipped your face throwing you into Tony (you had snuck over to pinch him one good time), and catching him off guard you both fell over into a bookcase and it fell on top of you pinning you and Tony to the floor then bouncing off the closet door before making its way back to Steve’s arm. The contents of the shelf all slid down and bounced off Steve’s face and chest, but what knocked him over was the bronze eagle statue that you had given him for his birthday colliding with his cheek.

Steve dropped his shield and ran over to get the shelf off of what he thought was just Tony. He easily flipped it off of him and then saw blood covering Tony’s neck and chest. “Shit, you’re bleeding, try and sit up slowly.”

Tony was about to make a joke about Steve’s language but he quickly realized it wasn’t his blood looked up with a look of alarm. “Not my blood, Cap.” A few seconds later you slowly reappeared lying face down on Tony’s chest. Tony sat up careful not to jostle you and cradled you while Steve checked you over. Your head throbbed and you just wanted the night to be over. “Y/N?”

“I’m alright guys, really.” You gestured to your cheek, “It’s my face, I need stitches and we need to get Tony looked at.” You looked at Steve apologetically, “Drive us to the ER?”


	2. Assuming the Worst and the Awakening of Uncle Steve (Tony X Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader finds out she's making babies with Tony and overhears a conversation between him and Bruce and assumes it's about her and takes off. Tony thinks reader is leaving him because he's an old fart with a cholesterol problem. Ends in hugs and Uncle Steve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Needs to be worked on some more but I wanted to post what I had. I hope you enjoy!  
> So many mistakes to fix but I'll work on that in the morning!  
> If you see any glaring mistakes let me know!

You were pregnant.

With Tony Stark’s offspring.

You called and made an appointment for the morning to confirm, though after three tests, you were sure. You called Banner and asked him to keep quiet when the results got faxed in, you wanted to be the one to tell Tony. You sat down on the end of the bed and looked down at the pregnancy test once more before falling back onto the bed with a sigh. You thought over how you would tell him when he finished up in his workshop. _Maybe I should meet him down there._ It might be best to tell him in the place where he was happiest. You were nervous, not knowing how to tell him, so you figured you would just lay it out there and see how he reacts. You knew he loved you, but the topic of children had yet to come up.

 You hit a rough patch with Tony for while there. It’s nearly impossible to get him to own up to his feelings. You had been on your way to tell him that you couldn’t be with someone who couldn’t be honest about his feelings when his best friend ambushed you. After a night of drinks and bonding, she had won you over and convinced you to give Tony some time. You don’t know what she said to him after that night, but before the weekend was over he surprised you with an evening picnic on the rooftop and he admitted that he loved you and that he just didn’t always know how to express himself. So he showed you without words how much he loved you. Three times.

That night was probably the reason you were in the predicament you were in now. You were worried that this news might reverse all the progress you had made in your relationship. You knew eventually he would come around, but you figured he would have one good spaz attack first. You sat up and shrugged, figuring you might as well not waste any time. You threw on a pair of jeans and sneakers and you made your way down to his workshop.

You were nearly there when you stumbled onto a conversation that had you questioning your whole relationship.

“I’m not that kind of a doctor, Tony.” Bruce said in exasperation.

“I know that, but isn’t there a pill or something that can just make it go away?” Tony sounded desperate. “Y/N doesn’t need to know about it.”

“I can’t just make this go away. It’s something you’re going to have to deal with for the rest of your life.” Bruce tried to sound upbeat, “It may force you into a healthier lifestyle. You might like the change!”

“I doubt it.” Tony said, sullenly. “I’ve gone my whole life without this, why should things have to change now?! I’m too old for this.”

You could hardly breathe, you knew he may react badly, but you didn’t think he wouldn’t want it at all! You couldn’t believe Bruce told Tony before you even went to the doctor. You couldn’t listen anymore. You ran back to Tony’s room and packed up your few belongings you had left there and went to Steve’s room. He didn’t question you asked if he could drive you to a hotel nearby. Your apartment was too much of a drive this late at night and there were too many reminders of Tony there.

Steve, being Steve, wouldn’t let you drive as upset as you were. He carried your things to the door and went as far as offering to stay with you in case you didn’t want to be alone. Tonight, however, you just wanted to be left to your thoughts. He was anything but subtle however, and you knew he booked the room across the hall from yours. You could hear him on his phone from your room. He was trying not to yell, but his voice carried nonetheless.

You undressed and ran yourself a hot bath in an attempt to relax your nerves, not quite ready to face tomorrow.

**Banner’s Office**

“Here,” Bruce said, handing Tony printouts of exercises and diet suggestions. “Since you refuse to go see a nutritionist. At least try some of these. We need you strong, and there really isn’t a magic pill that will fix your cholesterol.”

“Fine, but can we not tell Y/N, yet?” Tony sighed, “We’re at a great place now, and I don’t want her to see me as old and broken.”

“You aren’t either, Tony. You just need to take better care of yourself. You aren’t invincible.” He smiled as he said, “Your suit may protect you from damage others inflict on you, but it won’t protect you from yourself, pal.” He patted Tony on the shoulder and went back to his computer.

Tony was about to come back with something witty when his phone rang. “It’s Cap,” he said shrugging, “he never uses that cell phone, didn’t think he knew how to use it.” He turned away, giving Bruce a break, “Hey, Capsic---wait, what? She’s where? (pause) Why is she staying at my hotel? (pause) Oh. So she heard us talking about my cholesterol? (pause) Of course I’m sure that’s what we were talking about, I know what we talked about, I was there, Rogers. (pause) Look, I gotta go.”

Tony turned to Banner with a destroyed look on his face. “She heard our conversation,” Tony said not quite believing what he just heard. “She left me. She showed up at Steve’s door asking for a ride to a hotel. He put her up in mine in case I wanted to show up and try and talk with her, she doesn’t know I own it. He’s staying in case she needs anything.” Tony sat on the edge of the desk nearest to him, not trusting his legs to hold him.

“Look, there’s got to be a misunderstanding somewhere. Anyone can clearly see that she’s in love with you.” Bruce placed a hand on Tony’s shoulder in an attempt to reassure him.

“Maybe she just realized that I’m really too old for her, and that she could do better.” Tony threw a fake smile at Bruce, “Hey, it was bound to happen. We had a good run. At least I hadn’t given her this yet.” Tony pulled a small velvet box that had been in his pocket for weeks and tossed it to Bruce. “Keep it, I’ll see you later, man.”

Tony made it back to his room before he started to cry. He didn’t need anyone to see that. Nothing was supposed to him. He was good. Always. However when he saw that all of your things were gone, he couldn’t stop the tears. So dealing in the way he knew best, he drank until the tears stopped.

**Your Hotel Room – 11:30 pm**

You cried until you ran out of tears. You had wrapped a comforter around yourself and laid across the bed staring without interest at the muted television for hours. You were in pain and your first instinct was to run to Tony and tell him your problems, but he wasn’t here to hold you and tell you it would be alright anymore. You heard a knock at your door and smiled, it was like Steve had radar. You were grateful he decided to stick around, turns out you didn’t want to be alone. You opened the door and were shocked to see not Steve but Tony at your door.

“What are you doing here? How did you know I was here?” You noticed he looked like he went one on one with a train. You also noticed he had been drinking. Was still drinking, actually, he had a bottle clutched in his hand.

“You took all of your things.” Tony muttered. “You left me without a word. How could you do that?”

“How could you think I would stay?!” You shouted, shocked at his surprise. “I heard you speaking with Bruce! You said you didn’t want any of this! Are you saying I misheard you?!”

“No, you heard me! Of course I don’t want any of it!” Tony shouted perplexed as to why you would think he wanted to have to change his diet and exercise routine. “I thought we were closer than this. I told you I loved you, and you would leave me for something like this?!” Tony sighed and leaned on the door frame, sliding down to the floor and dropping his bottle in the waste basket just inside the door.  
“I can do this, Y/N. It won’t be easy, but I thought if we were together we could take on the world.” Tony looked broken as he stared into the distance and his voice cracked as he said, “I’m not out of the game, I’m still good…Don’t just throw me out.”

“You said you wanted me to get rid of it, I heard you Tony. You can’t just take back the words.” You crossed your arms across your chest and glared at him, “You don’t have to try and fix things now. Don’t worry, I won’t bother you for money, I’ll get by just fine. So if you would please remove yourself from my door, you’ll never have to deal with us again.”

“Money? Us?” Tony looked at you as though he were trying to work out a complicated equation in his head. “Y/N, I know you’re very upset right now, but you aren’t making any sense. I think something has been lost in translation here. Can I come in? I need a coffee, and I think we need to talk.”

Not sure you wanted to hear what he had to say, but not wanting to create a scene and have anyone report you for noise, or worse, have Steve come out, you reluctantly moved to the side and allowed Tony to get up and walk into the room, shutting the door behind him. You sat at the table and waited in silence while he made coffee. He still looked like he was trying to figure something out when he sat down and placed a cup in front of you.

“No, thank you,” you said, pushing your cup away. You knew it was too early to worry about caffeine but your blood pressure was already so high you didn’t want to risk it.

“It’s decaf.” He said, and when you brought the cup to your lips he made a face like he could read your thoughts. You were immediately on edge. You were exhausted and confused by the whole evening and wanted nothing more for it to be over.

You set down your cup and looked him in the eye. “Alright, so, talk Tony. Let’s get this out.”

“What did you hear Not so Jolly Green and I talking about?” Tony asked calmly.

You cringed at the memory of the crushing pain you felt when you heard the words you were certain you would never hear him say. You couldn’t find the strength to repeat any of it and just looked at Tony with desperate eyes.

“Ok, then. I’ll tell you what we were discussing and you tell me if it is what you thought.” Tony saw that you were crushed, so he asked gently, “Is that alright?”

Unsure of where this was going, you just nodded and steeled yourself to the coming words.

“I went to Bruce for advice today because I didn’t know how to handle the results I received at the doctors.” Tony shrugged and said, “I may have overreacted to the results, just a tiny bit.”

You slowly looked up from your coffee cup, now curious at the twist in conversation. “I heard you ask for a pill…to make it go away…you didn’t want me to know…”

Tony cringed and immediately went to your side of the table and took you in his arms. He now was nearly sure of what you had come to tell him and he was sure without context every word he and Bruce shared must have crushed you to hear. You cried into his shirt, and he just quietly rubbed your back until you calmed down. When you stopped crying he pulled back and looked you in the eyes. Trying not to smile said, “I have high cholesterol, Y/N, I didn’t want you to know because I thought you would think I’m old. I was hoping there was something I could take to just make it go away.” Tony laughed, “I went to his office and after fussing at me for not wanting to go to an actual nutritionist, he printed some notes up on diet and exercise changes. I was getting those when I got the call from Steve. All he told me was that you heard us talking and that you left me.” Tony’s eyes glazed over with a sheen of tears at the thought, “I thought that you heard about my problem and decided you didn’t want me anymore.”

“Hence the drinking,” you said, trying to hide your face now, embarrassed at the assumptions you made and the hurt you caused the both of you.

“Hence the drinking,” he agreed with a smile. “I’m sorry for showing up like this, Y/N. I made Bruce drive me over, he tried to make me wait until the morning, but I threatened to take my suit but he finally agreed.”

You shook your head, understanding his reaction. “Tony? I need to tell you something. The reason I ran…I should have stayed and made sure I knew what I was talking about,” you babbled on, nerves rattled and unable to say what you needed to.

“Y/N, do you really think I haven’t figured it out by now?” Tony said with a small smile, “I might be dense, and no good at expressing myself without sarcasm, and I’m a handful and a half, but I am still extremely intelligent.” He took your hands in his and asked quietly, “Say the words, please. I want to hear them.”

Seeing the love you felt reflected in his eyes finally gave you the confidence to tell him what he already knew. “I’m pregnant, Tony. I don’t know quite how far along, though I think we both can make and educated guess. I made an appointment to confirm in the morning. It’s at 9, if you want to go?” You were good at babbling when you were nervous.

Tony went to his knees on the floor and pressed his cheek to your stomach as he wrapped his arms around you. “You couldn’t stop me from going.” You quietly ran your fingers through his hair and found yourself crying yet again when you felt his tears wetting your shirt.

Your reunion was interrupted a few minutes later when Steve came knocking to check on you. Tony answered the door and Steve shoved his way in to make sure you were alright. “You two make up? Is everything back to normal?”

Tony walked over kissed you deeply, making poor Steve blush, before turning and wrapping an arm around your waist, holding you to his side. “Better than normal, Cap.”

Steve suddenly ran back across the hall to his room and returned with a huge teddy bear with a red, white, and blue ribbon around its neck and an arm full of baby clothes with Captain America on them. Tony looked down at all the clothes and back up at Steve a couple times. “You still getting a cut of the merchandise or something?” Tony said with a straight face.

Steve just stood there with a huge grin on his face. “This kids gonna know who their favorite uncle is!” After staring at him, trying not to laugh at his excitement, Steve started to get uneasy and shifted from foot to foot. “I am Uncle Steve...right guys? Can they call me that? Please?”

You walked over and made him drop his gifts on the couch so you could wrap your arms around him and not the bear. “You bet. You’ll be the best uncle ever. I think you’ve now ensured that.” You smiled into his chest and held on tight. “Thank you for tonight.”

“Always,” he said, returning the hug.

“Now how about going back to bed, Cap.” Tony walked over and patted him on the back. “I appreciate you looking after Y/N, but we have some celebrating to do,” he said with a wink. “Don’t worry, you’ll be his favorite uncle. When we can’t get him to settle down at night we’ll call you to rock him to sleep with your firm Bosom of Freedom." 

Steve looked down at his entirely not too small shirt, turned a deep shade of red and made his escape before Tony could shove him out the door.

He closed the door and leaned on the door, looking at you as though you were the only thing in the world. “So, some night, huh?”

You walked over to the window and looked out at the moon, trying to mentally process the events of the night. “Yeah, some night,” you said. You smiled when you felt Tony’s arms slip around you and rock you side to side. You leaned back and sighed in contentment against his chest.

“Thank you, Y/N,” Tony said so quietly you barely heard him.

“For what? Making assumptions? Running away?” You turned your face up to his and smiled apologetically.

“No,” Tony said, placing a warm palm over the place your child would grow, “For giving me something I didn’t realize I wanted so much.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have anything you want to see as a one shot let me know! I have lots of ideas but there's always room for more!  
> If you made it through to the end, thank you much! :-)  
> @alwaysaslutforfandoms on tumblr


End file.
